My First love, My Fiance, or Him?
by Autumn Winter Blossom
Summary: Sakura akan di jodohkan dengan anak teman orang tuanya, tapi di sisi lain dia sendiri masih di bayang-bayangi lelaki dari masa lalunya. Tanpa di sadari, sahabatnya juga menyukainya. Permasalahan semakin rumit dengan bersamanya mereka semua di satu sekolah yang sama. Berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan masalah itu? siapa yang akan di pilih Sakura?/ WARNING: gaje, typo, DLL/ AU/ R&R?
1. Perjodohan & Kenangan Manis Menyakitkan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, jelek, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Neji x Sakura

Gaara x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

.

.

.

My first love, My Fiance, or Him?

.

.

.

Sakura POV

'Uah, cuacanya cerah sekali. Aku akan berjalan-jalan saja ah.' Batin ku, 'kebetulan sekolah sedang libur jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang'

"_Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu ya." Seru ku di depan pintu

"Eh eh, kamu mau ke mana Saku?" Tanya kaa-san cepat sambil menghampiriku di depan pintu

"_Iie_, hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja kok. Sakura bosan di rumah terus." Kataku menjelaskan

"Oh, ya sudah. Nanti malam kita pergi, jadi nanti dandan lah yang cantik." Pesan _kaa-san_ riang lalu kembali ke dalam.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Mebuki! Kami di sini." Panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru dongker yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di salah satu meja restoran jepang itu.

"Kyaaa, Mikoto! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya." Kata Mebuki, ibu Sakura sambil memeluk wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hahaha... Iya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Balas Mikoto juga gembira.

"Nah Sakura, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Anak kedua _ba-san_. Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal Mebuki _ba-san_." Jelas Mikoto memperkenalkan masing-masing dari mereka.

Sakura POV

'Heh? Untuk apa _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ memperkenalkanku pada Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Mikoto _ba-san_ dan Fugaku _ji-san_ dan sebaliknya?' Batinku heran. 'Jangan-jangan... Ah tidak-tidak.! Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh!' Batinku sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh.

Normal POV

"...ra Sakura Sakura." Panggil Mebuki dengan wajah heran. Mendengar panggilan Mebuki Sakura pun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"I... Iya?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah, malu ketahuan melamun.

"Hah... Sakura tadi tidak mendengarkan perkataan _kaa-san_ ya?" Tanya Mebuki menghela napas.

"Eh, ehm... _Go-gomen kaa-san_." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hah... Baiklah, _kaa-san_ ulangi. Kau dan Sasuke berencana akan kami jodohkan." Kata Mebuki yang tanpa sadar membuat anaknya membeku di tempat.

Sakura POV

"Hah... Baiklah, _kaa-san_ ulangi. Kau dan Sasuke berencana akan kami jodohkan." Kata kaa-san, seketika aku membeku.

'A-apa?! Di jodohkan?! T- t- tidak mungkin!' Batinku menjerit-jerit.

"Di... Di jodohkan?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Ya, apa ada masalah?" Tanya kaa-san dengan nada tajam.

"Eh _a-ano_... _I_... _iie kaa-san_." Jawabku akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa. 'Aduh... Bagaimana ini?! Kalau begini terus akan menjadi masalah!" Aku mengeluh dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Huh! Hari yang melelahkan." Keluh sakura sambil melompat berbaring di ranjangnya. "Akhirnya setelah 1 jam berada di restoran itu aku bisa pulang. Dari tadi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tidur, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa tidur juga. _Oyasumi_ Nigu_-chan_." katanya dengan riang sambil berkata kepada kucing peliharaannya. Tanpa Sakura ketahui jika waktu tidur yang di kiranya menyenangkan itu akan membawanya ke ingatan masa kecil yang menyakitkan.

_"Sakura, janji ya jika kita akan selalu bersama. Tetap bersama sampai kapan pun." Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang dan bermata lavender. _

_"Un, aku juga ingin jika kita selalu bersama sampai kapan pun." Balas seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan warna yang serupa dengan permen karet itu antusias. _

_"Kita akan bersama, tetap bersama bahkan sampai dewasa dan selanjutnya." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan wajah gembira._

DEG... SRUK...

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Gumam Sakura frustasi sambil terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah, lalu dia memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit, "APA-APAAN MIMPI ITU?! APA-APAAN SEMUA INGATAN ITU?!... Hiks... Apa-apaan janji itu?! Hiks... Apa-apaan semua ini?!... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Serunya emosi, tak lama kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi sangat lirih, mengingat semua memory masa kecilnya itu mau tak mau membuat nya menangis terisak-isak.

.

.

.

Setelah mimpi itu Sakura berangkat ke sekolahnya, **Konoha High Shcool** dengan wajah muram.

"Ada apa denganmu Saki? Ku lihat wajahmu sangat muram hari ini, bahkan terlihat agak pucat." Tanya Ino kepada Sakura saat mereka berada di dalam kelas, kelas XII IPA.

"Eh?! Ah... Tidak apa-apa kok _Ino__-pig."_ Kata Sakura berusaha bercanda agar Ino tidak bertanya macam-macam. "

Terserah padamu lah Saki." Kata Ino bosan yang tau bahwa Sakura sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya, Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum berterima kasih.

.

.

.

_"Tadaima."_ Kata Sakura -masih- tidak bersemangat.

_"Okaeri_ Sakura-chan." Sambut mebuki, "Kamu kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu terlihat muram dan pucat." Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok kaa-san." Kata Sakura berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

_"Hontoni_ Saku-chan?" Tanya Mebuki tidak yakin.

_"Un."_ Kata Sakura singkat dengan tidak sabar.

Mebuki terdiam sejenak lalu kembali berkata, _"Ha'i ha'i."_ Katanya menyudahi, "Ne Sakura, kau ingin makan dulu atau ingin istirahat?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Sakura istirahat dulu saja deh." Putus Sakura dengan cepat sambil melenggang ke kamarnya.

'Hish! Kenapa memori masa kecil itu terus berputar-putar di kepala ku sih?! Memori sialan…' Gerutu Sakura, 'Aku tidur saja deh.' Batinnya sambil mengambil selimut. Tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

_"Arigatou Sakura sudah mau datang kemari." Kata seorang laki-laki bermata lavender kepada seorang perempuan berambut serupa warna permen karet. "Ya, lagi pula ada apa memanggilku kemari Neji?" Tanya perempuan dengan rambut serupa permen karet itu -Sakura- kepada laki-laki bermata lavender itu -Neji- _

_"Ehm... Sebenarnya..." Neji berkata ragu-ragu. _

_"Sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar _

_"..." Neji hanya terdiam lalu menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura." _

_Seketika Sakura membeku di tempat. Melihat Sakura membeku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah beberapa saat terdiam membuat Neji kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih berat. _

_"Sakura, aku tidak meminta mu menjadi kekasihku_**_kalau kau tidak mau_**_, aku hanya ingin kamu_**_mengetahui_**_perasaanku yang sebenarnya saja." Kata Neji seperti putus asa sambil menekankan kata 'kalau kau tidak mau' dan 'mengetahui', dia menunggu respon dari Sakura dengan perasaan was-was. Sekilas Neji melihat Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya tetapi dia menutupnya lagi, tidak jadi berbicara. Hening. Itulah yang terasa di antara mereka. _

_"Ehm..." Deham Sakura -dengan wajah agak memerah- mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai menegang, "a-aku... Aku begitu senang sampai bingung harus menjawab apa." Katanya salah tingkah dengan wajah bertambah merah. _

_"Eh?!" Seru Neji tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa jika berhubungan dengan Sakura seluruh sel otaknya melambat. _

_"A... Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji-kun." Aku Sakura akhirnya dengan wajah memerah. "Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama tadi." Lanjut Sakura merasa tidak enak _

_"Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat sakura terpana. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura?" Tanya Neji dengan senyum jahil. _

_"Uhm, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura riang tapi sambil malu-malu._

DEG!

"Apa itu tadi?!" Batin Sakura dengan heran bercampur marah.

_._

_._

.

_PUK!_

"Hey, kenapa kamu lesu sekali? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih lesu dari pada kemarin" kata seorang pria berambut merah bata dengan tato di dahi menepuk kepala Sakura yang berjalan gontai.

"Eh? Oh... Gaara. Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah kembali bertanya. Gaara menggeram kesal akan salah satu kebiasaan sahabatnya untuk membalikkan pertanyaan, lalu dia berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Aku ini juga bisa khawatir, apalagi kamu itu sahabatku." dia berkata dengan wajah yang dingin, tetapi terlihat keseriusan dan kekhawatiran dari sorot matanya.

"Hehehe... kenapa kamu terlihat seperti khawatir berlebihan padaku Gaara?! Ino saja tidak sampai seperti ini." Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"..." Gaara terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku ini kuat, tenang saja ya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, menenangkannya. "Hontouni arigatou Gaara. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Lanjut Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar senyum itu telah membuat pria di hadapannya terpana dengan jantung berpacu cepat.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas." Ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Gaara. Gaara hanya menurut sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, terdapat sepasang mata _**onix**_ yang menatap mereka tajam dari kejauhan. "Huh! Apa yang di bicarakan rambut merah itu dengan Sakura?!" Gumam Sasuke dengan kesal yang ternyata dari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

/TBC/

.

.

.

**_A/N:_**

**_Halooo minna~~~ \(^^)/_**

**_Ini aku perbarui lagi deh jadinya ._._**

**_Dengan kata-kata yang sudah ku italic di sana sini ^^_**

**_Maaf reader sekalian, aku masih pemula dan juga kalau baca fic juga asal baca, yah gini nih yang namanya gak merhatiin penulisan di fic author lain yang sudah berpengalaman ._._**

**_Sekian dulu deh dari saya, Arigatou minna_**

**_Sign,_**

**_Autumn Winter Blossom_**


	2. Setitik Rasa Cemburu

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, terdapat sepasang mata _**onix**_ yang menatap mereka tajam dari kejauhan. "Huh! Apa yang sedang di bicarakan rambut merah itu dengan Sakura?!" Gumam Sasuke dengan kesal yang ternyata dari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, jelek, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Neji x Sakura

Gaara x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

.

.

My First Love, My Fiance, or Him?

.

.

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Hey Sakura, ingin pulang denganku?" Tanya Gaara main-main.

"Ehm... Bagaimana ya?" Balas Sakura jahil.

"Hey hey, jangan main-main." Kata Gaara pura-pura marah.

"Yang pertama kali main-mainkan kamu Gaara." Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh. Melihat Sakura tertawa Gaara juga ikut tertawa –terkekeh kecil-. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas sambil terus bercanda.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Suara **_baritone_**-nya terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sakura.

"K-kau?!" Seru Sakura kaget. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia berbalik yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah rupawan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau kenal dengan _senpai_ kita ini Sakura?" Tanya Gaara heran. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan sifatnya yang dingin itu sampai ke penjuru sekolah. Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tak di pungkiri membuat Sakura kebingungan.

Sasuke terlihat menatap tajam pada Gaara lalu berkata pada Sakura, "Kau akan pulang dengannya?" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Ehm... E-eto... Aku tidak tau." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Uchiha-_senpai_?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang tidak kalah datar pada Sasuke. Tapi biarpun berwajah datar, dalam hati Gaara tengah kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat pinknya tengah mendapat perhatian dari _senpai _ mereka yang terkenal sangat dingin serta tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, dan Gaara sendiri tidak ingat jika Sakura mengenalnya.

"Ehm... Gaara, aku akan pulang sendiri. Kamu pulanglah dulu, aku masih ada beberapa urusan di sekolah. Jaa ne. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Gaara lalu mendorongnya pergi.

"Eh eh, Sakura, ada apa sih? Iya iya aku pulang. Jangan dorong-dorong dong." Kata Gaara menyerah sambil pura-pura kesal –membuat Sakura terkikik kecil-, di kecup nya kening Sakura sekilas –membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata melihat itu- lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya yang di balas anggukan kecil Sakura sebelum keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju tempat parkiran motornya, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

_'Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku tentang kau dan dia nanti.' Bisik Gaara_

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan setelah sekian lama terdiam dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Dan itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha." Kata Sakura ketus.

"Hn, kehidupanmu memang bukan urusanku, tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut lelaki lain itu mulai menjadi urusanku sebagai tunanganmu. Dan **_mungkin_** tak lama lagi semua tentangmu menjadi urusanku." Kata Sasuke _sarkastik_ sambil menekankan kata 'mungkin'.

Sakura terpana sesaat lalu terkikik kecil dan berkata, "jadi kau cemburu, eh?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek, sifat jahilnya sudah kembali lagi.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan geraman kesal, tau bahwa Sakura tidak akan memberinya informasi dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke _absurd_.

"Jawabanmu tidak enak sekali." Gerutu Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu membuang pandangan ke jalan raya.

Tanpa di sadari Sakura, sedari tadi Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"_Tadaima_~~" seru Sakura begitu sampai di rumah Sasuke. Jarak rumah Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berkisar beberapa blok saja.

"_Okaeri_ Sakura_-chan_, Sasuke_-chan_." Sambut Mikoto dengan riang. "Hn." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sakura_-chan_, nanti kamu menginap di sini kan?" Tanya Mikoto dengan riang.

"_Un_, _kaa-san dan tou-san_ sedang ada urusan di luar negeri. _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku menginap di sini." Jawab Sakura. Jika saja saat itu Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke, dia akan melihat raut terkejut dengan sedikit rona merah di sana.

"Baiklah Sasuke, antarkan Sakura pulang untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya ya." Kata Mikoto. Setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto dengan tenang berjalan kearah dapur. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Mikoto sebaik-baiknya.

"Hn, ayo cepat sebelum bertambah gelap." Kata Sasuke setelah mencerna kata-kata Mikoto berulang kali.

"_Ha-ha'I_" jawab Sakura terbata.

"Kau yakin hanya membawa baju segitu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya melihat barang bwaan Sakura yang terbilang sedikit.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak baju kok." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Aku yakin jika _kaa-san_ melihat bawaanmu sesedikit ini, dia pasti akan langsung menarikmu ke macam-macam mall atau butik untuk membelikanmu banyak baju." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Padahal aku paling malas jika di suruh beli baju banyak-banyak." Gerutu Sakura yang dibalas dengusan geli Sasuke.

CKLEK.

"_Tadaima_." Seru Sakura

"_Okaeri_ Sakura_-chan_." Sambut Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sakura_-chan_..." Panggil Mikoto agak ragu.

"Ada apa _ba-san_?" Tanya Sakura.

Terlihat Mikoto bergerak gusar lalu berkata, "Ehmm... Kamu tidur bersama Sasuke tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Mikoto disertai senyuman ragu.

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

10 detik

.

.

.

"_NANI_?!" Seru Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka bertatapan sebentar lalu sama-sama membuang muka yang terlihat agak memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa ya? Kamar tamu sedang tidak bisa di pakai." Kata Mikoto membujuk.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, lalu Sasuke berkata "Hn, ya sudah." Katanya pasrah.

"A-aku juga terserah deh." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah. Dan Sakura, tolong, biasakan panggil aku dengan sebutan _'kaa-san_'." Kata Mikoto.

"_Ha-ha'I ka-kaa-san_." Kata Sakura terbata masih dengan wajah merah.

"Bagus." Kata Mikoto riang lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kita tidur tuan **_Uchiha_**?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberi penekanan kata pada 'Uchiha'.

"Hn, kau tidur di kasur. Aku bisa tidur di sofa." Kata Sasuke santai.

"_Gomen ne_." bisik Sakura lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salah mu." Kata Sasuke sambil keluar kamar. Kesempatan itu di gunakan Sakura untuk menata baju-baju nya. Setelah selesai, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud mengambil minum. Saat sampai di dapur, yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah Mikoto yang sedang memasak.

"_Ka-kaa-san_, aku bantu memasak ya." Tawar Sakura pada Mikoto, lalu dengan cepat Sakura mengambil alih sendok sayur yang di pegang Mikoto.

"Eh?! Tidak usah Sakura, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mikoto cepat. "Tidak apa-apa _ba_... eh, _kaa-san_. Aku sedang ingin memasak, sudah lama aku tidak memasak." Kata Sakura sambil mengaduk sup yang ada di atas kompor.

"Wah, aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasu-_chan_." Kata Mikoto gembira lalu tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar itu Sakura terpaku sejenak lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum dan berkata, "_Kaa-san_ duduk saja di meja sambil melihatku memasak." Kata Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan dia berhasil, "Baiklah." Balas Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Masakannya enak sekali _kaa-san_, tapi rasa nya agak berbeda dengan buatan _kaa-san_ yang biasanya ya." Kata Itachi antusias.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya pada Sasuke, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apakah enak?" Yang di tanya hanya berjengkit terkejut.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke takjub dengan masakan kali ini, rasanya enak sekali. Tapi benar kata Itachi, rasanya ini agak berbeda dengan yang biasa nya di buat oleh _kaa-san_. "Ehm.., pendapatku sama dengan _aniki_ saja." Kata Sasuke menambahkan.

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia mendengar nya sedangkan Sakura berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya.

Setelah selesai makan, Mikoto tiba-tiba berkata,

"Sasuke, Itachi, sebenar nya tadi bukanlah masakan _kaa-san_." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli. Pernyataan Mikoto tak ayal membuat duo Uchiha itu terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan, tadi itu buatan Saku_-chan_?" Tanya Itachi cepat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pertanyaan Itachi hanya di balas anggukan malu-malu Sakura.

"Wah... Tadi itu Enak sekali Sakura_-chan_" kata Itachi dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Kau beruntung Sasu, bisa mempunyai istri secantik Sakura. Bahkan Sakura tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran dan memasak saja, kan?!" Kata itachi memuji, "Andai Sakura yang mejadi istri ku." Kata Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi tak ayal membuat Sakura bersemu merah, sedang kan membuat Sasuke memasang raut tidak senang.

Sebenarnya kata-kata terakhir Itachi di maksudkan untuk menggoda adiknya, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke menanggapinya dengan serius. Yah, apa boleh buat? Nikmati saja kejahilan kakakmu Sasuke.

.

.

.

/TBC/

.

.

.

**_ A/N: _**

**_Ini aku perbarui lagi_**

**_Percakapannya sudah aku pisah-pisahin jadi bagi yang sebelumnya ribet bacanya 'mungkin' sudah agak mendingan._**

_**Oke, sekian dariku. Arigatou semuanya :)**_

_**Berkenan review?**_


	3. Pertemuan Mengejutkan

"Wah... Tadi itu Enak sekali Sakura_-chan_" kata Itachi dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Kau beruntung Sasu, bisa mempunyai istri secantik Sakura. Bahkan Sakura tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran dan memasak saja, kan?!" Kata itachi memuji, "Andai Sakura yang mejadi istri ku." Kata Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi tak ayal membuat Sakura bersemu merah, sedang kan membuat Sasuke memasang raut tidak senang.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, jelek, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Neji x Sakura

Gaara x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

_**Aku mau jelasin sedikit tentang sistem sekolahnya Sakura. Jadi ceritanya, Konoha High School ini jadi satu sama Konoha University. Sasuke masuk di Konoha University. Makanya chap 2 Sasuke bisa muncul di situ padahal Gaara manggilnya senpai.**_

**Oke, selamat membaca~~~**

* * *

.

.

My First Love, My Fiance, or Him?

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

'Huh! Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa aku harus merasa marah saat aniki memuji Sakura? Apakah... aku cemburu? Huh! Perasaan yang merepotkan.' Batin Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Sasuke...!" Seru Sakura yang seketika membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Hn, ada apa?" Jawab ku datar sambil memainkan gadgetku. Saat ini kami berada di kamarku -kamar kami-.

"Besok temani aku ke toko buku ya!" Rengek Sakura.

"Hn." Aku hanya menjawab asal. Sebenarnya aku merasa malas pergi-pergi. Tapi ya apa boleh buat? Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakannya.

"Benar ya?" Dia berkata lagi.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, kau harus menemaniku besok." Putus Sakura akhirnya.

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam menjawab.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat!" Serunya tidak sabar.

"Sabar lah sebentar." Kataku dengan tenang.

Setelah aku memakai sepatu kami pun berjalan menuju mobil sport yang terparkir di depan rumah. Dan kami pun melaju menuju toko yang di maksud Sakura.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Ayolah Sasuke, cepat! Cepat!" Seru Sakura tidak sabar sambil menghela napas.

"Hn, sebentar." jawab Sasuke cuek.

Setelah mematikan mobilnya diapun menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berkacak pinggang di samping pintu toko itu.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke datar. Hanya dengan satu kata itu dan mereka memasuki toko buku itu beriringan.

"Sasuke, aku ada di bagian novel ya." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku ada di bagian bisnis." Kata Sasuke lalu melengos ke rak buku deretan perbisnisan.

Sakura hanya mengendikan baju, lalu dia berjalan menuju deretan novel.

SAKURA POV

'Hm... Enaknya beli yang mana ya?' Gumam Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat Sakura tenggelam dalam lautan buku itu. Tetapi itu tidaklah lama sampai sesosok bayangan yang familier tertangkap oleh iris emerald-nya.

'I... Itu jangan-jangan... Tapi masa sih dia ada di sini?! Bukannya dia sedang di Amerika?!' batin Sakura heran sambil mendekati sesosok orang yang terasa familier itu.

NORMAL POV

"Ne-Neji_-kun_?!" Seru Sakura terkejut akan keberadaan teman masa kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi juga terasa perih pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_?!" Seru sosok itu juga yang tidak lain adalah Neji.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Neji_-kun_? Bukankah kamu berada di Amerika?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya, sekolahku di sana sudah selesai, jadi aku kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku berencana melanjutkan kuliah di sini, di Konoha." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. Neji memang lebih tua setahun dari Sakura, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau melanjutkan kuliah di mana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Konoha University." Kata Neji tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Sakura termenung. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Neji membuka suara.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di cafe biasanya?" Tanya Neji gugup.

"Eh... Oh... Ya, baiklah." jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju cafe itu -kebetulan dekat dengan toko buku- di selingi canda tawa. Tapi Sakura melupakan dua hal yang penting, dia sedang bersama Sasuke dan juga statusnya sudah tidak seperti yang dulu.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupan di sana? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Hmm..., sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Jepang." kata Neji sambil menerawang. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu bahagia berada di sana." katanya lagi sambil menatap Sakura serius, yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Neji menghela napas sebentar lalu menjawab, "Karena di sana tidak ada kamu, Saki." Kata Neji dengan sendu. Terpancar kerinduan dari sorot matanya kepada Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura tersentak lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Saki, ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal." Kata Neji lembut. Sontak Sakura melebarkan matanya. Dia takut Neji akan seperti dulu, tak terasa air matanya sudah menggenang mengingat masa itu.

FLASHBACK

"Neji!" Seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu dia menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Neji begitu Sakura sudah sampai di depannya. Biarpun dia menampilkan wajah datar, tetapi dari matanya memancarkan kelembutan.

"Nanti malam kaa-san ingin kamu ikut makan malam di rumahku." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Neji terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa? Kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura pada kekasihnya dengan kecewa.

"Eh, bukan begitu Saki." kata Neji cepat mendengar nada kecewa di perkatan Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Ehm... Ya nanti aku usahakan datang." kata Neji akhirnya.

"Okay, nanti aku bilang ke kaa-san." kata Sakura dengan riang, senyumannya pun semakin lebar. Dia tidak menyadari raut wajah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu melihat dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Sakura, mana Neji? Kenapa jam segini belum datang juga?" tanya Mebuki kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak tau kaa-san. Padahal tadi setelah mengantarku aku juga mengingatkannya sekali lagi." kata Sakura juga kebingungan.

"Ya sudah, kamu hampiri saja dia. Mungkin saja Neji lupa waktu lagi saat membaca buku." kata Mebuki sambil menghela napas.

"_Ha'i_." kata Sakura lalu bergegas ke rumah Neji, mereka memang bertetangga sejak kecil.

"NEJI!" panggil Sakura di luar rumah. Beberapa saat menungu tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang membukakan pintu, Sakura kembali memanggilnya tapi di sertai ketukan di pintu.

"Neji?!" serunya lagi.

CKLEK...

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_?" kata seorang perempuan yang membukakan pintu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Ara, Hinata_-chan_? Apakah Neji-_kun_ ada?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Eh? Neji_-nii_? Nej_i-nii_ tidak bilang ke Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Hm? Bilang apa?" sekarang Sakura yang kebingungan.

"I... Itu... Neji_-nii _tidak bilang ya kalau di suruh oleh _tou-san_ untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika?" tanya Hinata gugup, dia takut jika salah bicara.

Hening.

"Eh?! Ne-neji... Ke Amerika?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, "Berapa lama?"

"Ehm... Sampai lulus SMA." kata Hinata semakin tidak enak.

Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Sakura bersuara, "O-oh... Be-begitu ya Hinata? Ba- baiklah,_ a-arigatou_ Hinata. _Jaa ne_." kata Sakura akhirnya dengan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan.

Lalu Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Sekilas sebelum masuk ke rumah, Sakura melihat sebuah surat yang di selipkan ke lubang kotak surat rumahnya, buru-buru diambilnya surat itu. Terlihat ada nama Sakura di bagian depan amplop surat, surat untuknya. Dengan tidak sabar di bukanya amplop itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia membaca surat itu.

**Sakura, **_gomen ne_**. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih. Sebenarnya aku di suruh oleh **_oji-san_** untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika hingga aku lulus SMA nanti. Kita juga tidak bisa berhubungan selama aku di Amerika karena sekolah yang kutempati adalah sekolah yang peraturannya sangat ketat. Sekali lagi **_gomen ne,_** Sakura. Jika kau tidak sanggup, janganlah menungguku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau menangis dan tersakiti hanya karena aku. Sakura, **_gomen ne to aishiteru_**. Aku selalu mencintaimu. **

**Neji**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Membaca surat itu membuat air mata yang dari tadi sudah ditahannya di depan Hinata melesak keluar dengan deras. Sakura pun jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Ra... Sakura... Sakura...?" terdengar Neji memanggilnya dengan khawatir.

"E-eh, iya? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Ternyata kelakuanmu dari dulu tidak berubah, selalu saja melamun dulu saat orang lain mengatakan pendapat." kata Neji yang sekarang terkikik kecil.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura memerah, dia tidak menyangka Neji masih mengingat kebiasaannya yang memalukan itu.

SAKURA POV

APA?! Neji masih mengingat itu? Padahalkan... Itu sudah lama.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apakah kau masih menungguku? Atau... Sudah ada orang lain dihatimu?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu, seketika membuatku membeku.

Matanya menunjukkan sekali jika dia mengharapkanku menunggunya, membuatku merasa tak tega menolaknya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku perlu beberapa hari untuk benar-benar menentukannya.

"Ehm... Ne-Neji_-kun _a-aku perlu waktu menjawabnya, bisakah kau menunggu?" tanyaku tidak enak.

Terlihat Neji berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil bertanda aku memiliki waktu itu.

"Ehm... Apakah kau akan tinggal di rumahmu yang dulu?" tanyaku tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaranku.

"Ya, tentu saja." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kamipun berbincang-bincang melepas rindu diselingi canda tawa. Tiba-tiba mengingat senyum Neji dahulu membuat sebuah gambaran sosok lelaki berambut raven masuk ke dalam otakku. Seketika itu juga semua ingatan tentang pertunangan, menginap, sampai ke toko buku bersamanya menyeruak keluar dari ingatanku.

GREK

Dengan cepat aku berdiri sehingga menimbulkan suara kursi yang mengundang perhatian beberapa orang termasuk lelaki di depanku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Neji juga ikut berdiri saat melihatku dengan terburu-buru pergi ke kasir dan membayar pesananku.

Aku terlonjak beberapa saat lalu berkata dengan wajah pucat, "Aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sangat'.

"Apa itu?" tanya Neji penasaran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aduh... I-itu... Yah pokoknya sesuatu yang sangat penting." kataku gelagapan, "Dah Neji, aku duluan." kataku lagi sambil berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sakura sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju deretan rak bisnis. Dia mencari Sasuke, tapi apa daya? Sosok itu sudah tak terlihat di sekitar situ.

"Kok tidak ada sih?" gumam Sakura cemas. Dia berkeliling di sekitar toko itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko itu dengan perasaan yang kacau, bagaimana jadinya saat mereka bertemu di rumah nanti? Memikirkan itu saja membuat kepalanya sakit. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara dari sosok yang terus dicarinya itu.

"Mencariku Pinky?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Seketika Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang dengan santainya bersandar pada mobil sportnya. Biarpun berwajah datar, tetapi dia tidak menghalau kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya. Sakura bernapas lega sejenak karena berhasil menemukan Sasuke, tetapi kelegaan itu segera sirna saat melihat tatapan marah Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." cicit Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon sementara Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Masuk." kata Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk Sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Di mobil suasananya sangatlah canggung, Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya. Biasanya jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini Sakura akan berceloteh dengan riang disertai gumaman Sasuke sebagai tanggapan, tetapi dalam kondisi seperti ini Sakura sama sekali tidak berani membuka mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar diliriknya jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui dia telah meninggalkan Sasuke selama hampir 2 jam di toko buku, apalagi selama itu Sasuke masih saja menunggunya. Itu membuat Sakura semakin dibebani perasaan bersalah.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." kata Sakura lesu.

"_Okaeri_ Sakura_-chan_, ada apa? Kok terlihat lesu sekali?" tanya Mikoto keheranan.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok _kaa-san_ aku baik-baik saja." kata Sakura tersenyum berusaha menutupi beban hatinya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau ada masalah Sakura bisa cerita pada _kaa-san_." balas Mikoto tersenyum tulus.

"_Ha'i kaa-san_." kata Sakura mengiyakan.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Mikoto, Sakura segera naik ke kamarnya. Dia tau Sasuke sudah lebih dulu ke kamar mereka itu.

CKLEK

Dan pemikirannya terbukti benar, dapat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya menikmati hembusan angin sore. Sakura mendekati Sasuke biarpun dia tidak berani berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, dia masih takut.

"Sas-Sasuke, _go-gomen_." kata Sakura tergagap tetapi penuh dengan penyesalan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik Sakura sekilas dan mengabaikan permintaan maaf gadis itu.

"Sasuke." rengek Sakura, "To-tolong jangan mengacuhkanku."

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak lalu berpaling sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"Siapa yang pertama meninggalkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Seketika dia bingung dan khawatir jika Sasuke sebenarnya melihatnya bersama Neji saat itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Ya, Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. SAkura tidak bisa membantah lagi.

Sakura masih terdunduk dan suasana masih hening.

"Iya" kata Sakura akhirnya sambil memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah datar Sasuke dan juga sorot mata yang menunjukan sorot... Terluka? tapi tidak itu saja, selain itu Sakura juga melihat sorot... cemburu?

Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang sudah dilihatnya dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu absurb baginya.

.

.

.

SASUKE POV (dari waktu di toko buku)

Aku pergi ke deretan rak bisnis dengan langkah santai. Sekilas aku melihat siluet sosok yang terasa familier bagiku, aku menajamkan penglihatanku.

Ya, aku dapat melihatnya, seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan bermata lavender. Aku ingat pernah melihatnya, hanya saja aku lupa pernah melihat atau bahkan bertemu dengannya dimana. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat-ingat dan tak juga mendapatkan jawabannya aku memutuskan tidak memikirkannya. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan buku itu sambil memilah-milah buku yang akan ku beli.

Perhatianku teralihkan saat tanpa sadar **_onix_**-ku menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut permen kapas dan lelaki berambut panjang tadi berjalan bersama keluar dari toko buku.

'Sakura?' batinku heran. Segera saja tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ku ikuti mereka.

.

.

.

'Cafe? Kenapa mereka kemari?' batinku lagi dengan heran.

Aku melihat berkeliling dan menemukan mereka berada di meja ujung dekat jendela, aku segera menempatkan diri di jarak yang masih aman tapi juga masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupan di sana? Apakah menyenangkan?" Terdengar suara Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Hmm..., sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Jepang." kata suara lain yang ku tafsirkan adalah lelaki itu. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu bahagia berada di sana." katanya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura terdengar gugup. Mendengar Sakura gugup membuatku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh.

Terdengar lelaki itu menghela napas sebentar lalu menjawab, "Karena di sana tidak ada kamu, Saki." Katanya dengan nada sendu.

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku membelalakan mata terkejut.

'Saki? Rasanya itu hanya panggilan bagi yang benar-benar akrab dengan Sakura. Dan, Hei! Karena tidak ada kamu? Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya dia siapa?!' batinku geram sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Saki, ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal." Kata lelaki itu lagi lembut.

'APA?! Mulai lagi?' batinku dengan raut wajah terkejut, 'Berarti dia sudah pernah menjalani hubungan yang serius dengan Sakura?!' aku semakin terkejut dengan analisisku ini.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa dari Sakura, sepertinya dia melamun.

"Ra... Sakura... Sakura...?" terdengar lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan khawatir.

"E-eh, iya? Kenapa?" Sakura kelihatan gelagapan.

"Ternyata kelakuanmu dari dulu tidak berubah, selalu saja melamun dulu saat orang lain mengatakan pendapat." kata lelaki itu yang di selingi kikikan kecil.

Biarpun tidak bisa melihatnya aku yakin wajah Sakura memerah. Itu membuatku semakin geram.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apakah kau masih menungguku? Atau... Sudah ada orang lain dihatimu?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu.

Aku tersentak medengar perkataan lelaki itu, 'Masih menungguku? Berarti benar jika mereka pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius sebelumnya' batinku

"Ehm... Ne-Neji_-kun_ a-aku perlu waktu menjawabnya, bisakah kau menunggu?" suara Sakura.

Hening, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang berpikir. Dan memang setelah itu aku tidak mendengar suaranya menjawab, tapi Sakura sudah berbicara tentang hal lain dan aku yakin lelaki yang baru saja kutau bernama Neji itu menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Mereka terlihat senang sekali, terlihat dari Sakura yang benar-benar tertawa lepas dan di selingi tawa kecil dari Neji.

'Apakah aku harus menyerah?' batinku bimbang, 'Apakah aku masih harus berjuang mendapatkannya? Bagaimana jika Sakura memilih lelaki itu?'.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar mereka bercanda dengan girangnya aku memutuskan kembali ke toko buku dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Sakura kembali ke toko buku dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku juga melihatnya kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

'Apakah dia mencariku?' batinku penasaran.

Setelah sekian lama, aku memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobil. aku bersandar dengan santai di mobil sportku.

"Mencariku pinky?" kataku dengan nada dingin.

Aku melihat dia mendesah lega beberapa saat tetapi kembali tegang melihat kemarahan yang sengaja tidak ku tutup-tutupi lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf." cicitnya tetapi dengan jelas masih dapat ku dengar.

Aku hanya diam tidak meresponnya, dalam hati aku tersenyum geli. Hening beberapa saat.

"Masuk." kataku, dengan cepat dia menuruti perintahku masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." ucap Sakura lesu. Aku hanya melewatinya dan dengan cepat berlalu ke kamar.

'Huft! Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku menjadi semakin marah.' batinku lalu berjalan menuju balkon untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

CKLEK

'Itu pasti Sakura.' batinku setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di buka lalu ditutup.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura bersuara, "Sas-Sasuke, _go-gomen_." kata Sakura terdengar menyesal.

'Heh?! _Gomen_? Untuk apa? Lagi pula kau tidak menganggapku apa-apa bukan, Sakura?' batinku sambil tersenyum getir tapi tidak merubah posisiku sekarang ini. Kulirik dia sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada angin yang sedangku nikmati.

"Sasuke." rengekkannya mulai terdengar, "To-tolong jangan mengacuhkanku."

Aku hanya menghela napas sejenak lalu berpaling sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"Siapa yang pertama meninggalkanku?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Terlihat dia hanya terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ketara sekali dia sedang gusar. Aku menebak dia takut jika aku melihatnya bersama 'Neji'. Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan tentang hubungan kita?" tanyaku tajam.

Dia masih saja menundukan kepalanya, membuatku mendecak kesal.

"Iya." katanya akhirnya sambil berusaha menatap mataku. Kulihat dia agak tersentak.

'Apakah dia bisa membaca emosi yang ada di mataku?' batinku, 'Aku tidak mengerti. Jika bersama Sakura aku selalu saja membiarkan semua emosi ini keluar. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?' batin Sasuke lagi dengan heran.

Tak taukah kau Sasuke, kau sudah mulai...- ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kau sudah sangat mencintai gadis permen karet yang ada di depanmu ini.

.

.

.

/ TBC/

**_A/N:_**

**_YATTA! Akhirnya update juga *tiup terompet* ^^_**

**_Gomen ne readers, ini lagi musim ulangan jadinya susah cari waktu buat update ._. dan aku juga sempat terserang WB :'(_**

**_Tapi akhirnya bisa selesai juga nih chap yang satu ini *peluk readers satu-satu*_**

**_Terus, untuk beberapa minggu kedepan aku g bisa update dulu. Senin sudah UAS nih -_- dan sepertinya aku terserang WB lagi ._. *dikeroyok masa* _**

**_Bagi yang login aku bales lewat pm aja ya :)_**

**_*Balasan Review*_**

_Renvel: hai, salam kenal juga. Terima kasih ya. Alurnya kecepatan ya? (._.)? Gomen ne, aku g bakat bikin alur yang g cepet sih ._._

**_mako-chan: terima kasih ya udah reviews. Ini sudah aku buatin Sasuke POV ^^_**

**_Oke, cukup dulu deh. Terima kasih ya semuanya \(^^)/ _**

**_Berkenan memberi review? :)_**


	4. Kencan

'Apakah dia bisa membaca emosi yang ada di mataku?' batinku, 'Aku tidak mengerti. Jika bersama Sakura aku selalu saja membiarkan semua emosi ini keluar. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?' batin Sasuke lagi dengan heran.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, jelek, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Neji x Sakura

Gaara x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

My First Love, My Fiance, or Him?

.

.

Sejak pembicaraan itu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi renggang. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, mereka hanya membuang muka dan berpura-pura tidak melihat atapun tidak mengenal. Gaara yang melihat kelakuan sahabat _pink_-nya tersebut kebingungan. Pasalnya tempo hari mereka bertemu dengan _senpai _mereka itu dan Sakura terlihat mengenal Sasuke. Tetapi sekarang Sakura terlihat tidak mengenalnya. Akhirnya karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dia bertanya saat mereka memakan _bento_ bersama di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Ehm... Sahura?" Panggil Gaara agak ragu

"Um?" Gumam Sakura masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya

"..." Gaara terdiam, dia masih ragu untuk menanyakannya

"Bicara saja Gaara, tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura -setelah menelan makanannya- seakan tau keraguan Gaara. Akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak mengenal Uchiha-_senpai_? Padahal saat kita bertemu dengannya di loker kau terlihat mengenalnya." Kata Gaara keheranan

Sakura terdiam, dia bingung harus menjelaskan pada Gaara mulai dari mana. Dan juga sampai detik ini belum ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang pertunangannya dengan Sasuke, hal itu juga yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Gaara karena sudah merahasiakannya dari sahabat dekatnya itu. Sakura bingung, jika dia menceritakannya sekarang Gaara bisa saja marah. Sakura sempat berpikir untuk **tidak** menceritakannya dalam waktu dekat, tapi segera di tepisnya pikiran itu setelah berpikir Gaara akan lebih marah lagi.

"Ehm, i-itu... sebenarnya a-aku dan Sasuke_-kun_..." perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh seruan kaget Gaara.

"Kau memanggilnya apa?! Sasuke_-kun_?!"

"Ga-Gaara... te-tenang-" perkataan Sakura kembali terpotong oleh gerutuan Gaara.

"Aku yang sudah menjadi temanmu sejak kita masih SMP tidak pernah kau panggil dengan suffix _-kun_." Gerutu Gaara dengan ekspresi yang lucu, melihat itu membuat Sakura harus menahan tawanya.

"Pftt... jangan bilang kau cemburu karena tidak kupanggil dengan suffix _-kun_." Kata Sakura masih di selingi tawa.

Mendengar itu membuat Gaara agak merona mengingat perkataannya sendiri.

"_Ha'i ha'i _kalau itu maumu akan kupanggil dengan suffix _-kun_." Kata Sakura masih tersenyum geli.

Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "_Arigatou_ Sakura_-chan_." Kata Gaara sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura, "Sahabatku."

"Hahaha iya, _doita_ Gaara. Sahabatku tersayang." kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Gaara langsung menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut negitu Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Gaara...?" Kata atau lebih tepatnya tanya Gaara setengah menyindir.

"Eh... ehm... Ga-Gaara_-kun_." Kata Sakura malu-malu setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 pasang mata dengan warna dan tempat yang berbeda mengamati mereka dari awal, **_onix_** dan **_lavender_**.

.

.

.

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Sakura_-chan_, ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Gaara saat dia dan Sakura sedang berada di loker.

"Ehm..." terlihat Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum. Mendengar itu membuat Gaara lega entah karena apa.

"Sakura!" Seru seseorang dari kejauhan membuat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh. "Saki, nanti kau ada waktu?" Tanya seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"Eh? Ehm... sepertinya ada. Ada apa Neji_-kun_? Tanya Sakura pada Neji yang tanpa sadar membuat Gaara menatap tajamneji. Neji mengerti tatapan yang diberikan padanya, oleh karena itu dia juga membalas menatap tajam pada Gaara.

"Hm... tamui aku di cafe biasanya jam 3." Kata Neji yang di balas anggukan Sakura.

"_Jaa ne_ Saki." Kata Neji lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Um, _jaa ne _Neji_-kun_." Balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara begitu Neji sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Eh? Temanku dari kecil, saat SMA dia di Amerika. Setelah lulus dia kembali ke Jepang lagi dan melanjutkan sekolah di _Konoha University_." Terang Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Gaara.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Gaara setelah terdiam beberapa detik, "Dan Sakura_-chan_…"

"Hmm? Ada apa Gaara?" balas Sakura penasaran mendengar Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin agak tidak bijak mengajakmu, tapi…. maukah kau pergi keluar bersamaku besok lusa, Sakura_-chan_? Yah, sekedar jalan-jalan atau makan di luar bersama." Kata Gaara pada Sakura dengan gugup.

"Ehm… baiklah. Nanti beri aku kabar lagi ya." Kata Sakura menyetujui.

.

.

.

Setelah diantar Gaara, Sakura bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Di tekannya beberapa nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala lalu ditekannya tombol panggil di ponsel miliknya. Tak berapa lama terdengar sahutan.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah! Ino!" Seru Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

_"Sakura? Ada apa?" _Tanya orang di seberang telepon itu yang ternyata adalah Ino, sahabatnya selain Gaara. Bedanya mereka berdua tidak sekelas dengan Ino.

"Aku punya cerita penting. Dan kupastikan setelah ini kau akan berteriak heboh." Kata masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

_"Apa? Apa? Cepat cerita!" _Seru Ino bersemangat.

"Hihihi, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu mulai dari awal." Kata Sakura tak kalah bersemangat.

Sakura benar-benar menceritakannya dari awal. Mulai dari perjodohannya, menginap, pertemuannya dengan Neji, pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, sampai ajakan kencan dengan Neji. Oh, dan tak lupa ajakan Gaara juga. Tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"Begitulah ceritanya Ino." Kata Sakura menyudahi ceritanya dengan Ino.

_"Huft... kau jahat Saki baru mengatakannya sekarang, padahal itu sudah lamakan? Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?" _Kata Ino di seberang telepon dengan nada sebal.

"Hehehe, _gomen gomen_ Ino." Kata Sakura setengah tertawa.

_"Huh, sudahlah tak apa. Tapi, ternyata benar! Gaara suka padamu! Aku sudah pernah melihat gerak-geriknya jika bersamamu. Dan... gerak-geriknya pada perempuan lain denganmu sangat berbeda jauh!" _Teriak Ino dengan heboh membuat Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

_"Oh iya, katamu tadi kau di ajak oleh Neji-senpai kencan kan? Lalu... ini jam berapa nona Haruno?!" _Seru Ino mengingatkan.

Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar, seketika matanya langsung membelalak lebar. Jam 3 kurang 15 menit. Sebentar lagi dan dia akan terlambat.

"A-aduh, ternyata sudah jam 3 kurang 15 menit. Aku siap-siap dulu ya Ino. _Jaa ne_." Seru sakura panik lalu segera menutup sambungan telepon mereka, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk merutuki sifat teledornya.

Dengan cepat Sakura segera memakai baju yang sudah disiapkannya untuk pergi dengan Neji.

"_Ka-kaa-san_ aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Sakura pada Mikoto yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"_Are_, kau mau kemana Sakura_-chan_?" Tanya Mikoto heran melihat Sakura terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Aku akan menemui temanku di cafe dekat toko buku yang kemarin kudatangi dengan Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Sakura sambil tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya yang di balas anggukan Mikoto.

"_Tadaima_." Tepat saat Sakura akan keluar, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menampilkan wajah heran melihat Sakura.

"E-eh... Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Sakura gugup, "Ehm... _jaa ne kaa-san jaa ne _Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Sakura yang dibalas 'hati-hati' oleh Mikoto.

"Dia mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto dengan raut wajah heran beberapa saat setelah Sakura menghilang di tikungan.

"Katanya ingin menemui temannya di cafe dekat toko buku yang kalian datangi." Kata Mikoto dengan santai lalu kembali ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang memasang raut wajah **_horor_**.

"_Kaa-san_, aku juga pergi dulu!" Seru Sasuke dari depan pintu lalu dengan segera berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah pergi dari beberapa menit lalu. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang sedang kebingungan sambil memanggil Sasuke.

"E-eh?! Sasuke kau mau kemana?! Huft... dasar anak muda." Gerutu Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke mengambil jalan yang sama dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Sakura datang dengan terengah-engah. Yah, efek dari berlari sepanjang jalan, tapi Sakura berhasil sampai di cafe itu jam 3 lebih 5 menit. Diedarkannya pandanganya ke sekitar cafe itu sampai **_emerald_**nya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut panjang sedang duduk memunggunginya.

"Neji_-kun_." Panggil Sakura pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hn, Sakura. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pria itu. Hening beberapa saat sampai Neji membuka pembicaraan, menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. "Ehm... Sakura, siapa laki-laki yang tadi bersamamu?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah agak merona.

"Eh? Saat di sekolah tadi? Itu Gaara, dia teman sekelasku." Kata Sakura, "Ada apa Neji_-kun?_"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok." Elak Neji dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Neji langsung.

"Ehm... sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Neji_-kun._ _Hontouni gomenasai_." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"_Souka_. Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menjadi kakak adik saja?" Tanya Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Ha'i_. Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan punya _nii-chan_, akhirnya hari ini datang juga." Kata Sakura kegirangan, persis anak kecil. "Apakah sekarang aku sudah bisa memanggilmu '_nii-chan_'?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Neji tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "Anytime."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka keluar, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Sasuke yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Tanpa aba-aba di terjangnya Neji hingga jatuh.

"Berani-beraninya kau..." geram Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Neji.

BUAGH

Satu tinjuan kuat dari Sasuke berhasil mendarat di wajah Neji yang pastinya akan menghasilkan bekas memar.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Seru Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke begitu melihat Sasuke akan melayangkan tinjunya kembali.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura?! Kau lebih membela dia dari pada aku?" Seru Sasuke marah.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku dan Neji_-nii_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Kata Sakura memberi penekanan di setiap katanya, "Kami hanya teman dari kecil, apalagi kami bertetangga. Dan sekarang hubungan kami hanya sebatas kakak adik." Kata Sakura lagi begitu melihat Sasuke akan berbicara.

Kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat Sasuke bungkam, berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya 'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Sakura menolak Neji? Apakah...' semakin di pikirkan, Sasuke semakin bingung.

.

.

.

TBC

**_A/N:_**

**_Hai hai, kembali lagi dengan fic yang satu ini ^^ _**

**_gomen ne readers sekalian, aku updatenya lama banget ._. Selain faktor UAS juga faktor otak saya yang g mau menghasilkan ide ._._**

**_Dan gomen juga ya soalnya ide yang keluar cuma segini dan sangat jelek dan tidak masuk akal ._. T_T Aku usahakan chap depan lebih panjang deh (kalau bisa -_-) _**

**_Saya mengucapkan SELAMAT NATAL 2013 & TAHUN BARU 2014 MINNA~ \^^/ *teriak-teriak gaje*_**

**_#balasan Review_**

_mako-chan: wkwkwk XD sama aku juga seneng banget liat cowok cemburu :P makasi juga ya sudah ngikutin ficku. Gimana chap ini? review lagi ya ;D_

**_bagi yang login bisa dilihat di PM masing-masing :D_**

**_Oke, sampai sini dulu ya ;) Arigatou semuanya :D_**

**_Mind to Review? ;)_**


End file.
